The dragon and tiger settle
by boringasian
Summary: Very quick prose about Ruji and taiga when they settle with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Between her and the blankets would be the expanse of his arm. Bent at the elbows with his hands underneath the warmth of her. Above her, his other arm contains her and if his hands are seen they hold pieces of her. Her hair, her flesh, her deeper breathing. From the coarseness of his thumbs he strokes the skin on the sharpness of her cheekbones.

Within this world of her and the blankets, nights were too short. Every time they would come here, even through the winters and summers of their arguments they always made time for that futon with the burnt out pink laid atop the padded square. Those spaces next to each other had to be filled and those hands had to be tangled to the fingers. Her palm had to stroke his collarbone till he would shiver into her. He had to to pull her from the small of her back as she sighed somewhere far off and dizzying. He would watch her till weak light eased itself through the shadow of her tower block. She would be caught in the hunger of his stare and he knew these nights became too short.

Ruyji. Hey. Ruyji.

I'm here.

I know.

Okay taiga. Okay.

He coiled her tighter to him. He closed his eyes and somewhere in the dimmness behind his eyelids there was suddenly a warmer more solid world in it. It was because above his chest were those fingers that painted circles on his skin. Now in his palm was the softness of her hair. His palm would trail through all of it while her hands found his face. Before they could speak he kissed her and would rise to the kitchen.

Of course they seemed to talk less. The landlady seemed to find less screams tumbling towards her. The endless arguments seemed to have found an end. Yet in their private quiet they clung to each other. Between his hands on her thigh and her head on his chest they speak a noiseless language.

Behind him she would roll into the sheets as he would rise. Except for her eyes. They would poke out through the bedding and would track him as he bought his kitchen to order.

No words would be spoken by Ruji, but in his own way he talks. It was in his care and his vigilance. He would cook pork with rice with the right texture and the right temperature. He would ease in sweet tea with a small amount of juice. He would reach over to take her chin and press his lips against hers. In a small silence he would put her inside all of his rituals, all of his chores and all of his thoughts. Those were all the things he would say and in her own way she listened.


	2. Chapter 2

So you're staying late today.

No. I'm heading out normal.

Anything interesting tonight?

You know why I want to go home.

Yeah I know.

The two women would keep their eyes on the files in front of them. One of them was tall with short hair and the other was short with long hair. The longer haired one had her hair plaited into a long red trail with it reaching past her waist. Her sleeveless vest revealed two slender arms and on the end of one finger a band of gold. Although short, although delicate, there is an intensive beauty in the pale heart shaped face but the smile is predatory and sharp toothed. When her fiancé holds her he calls her doll like.

Behind them children would be heard moving on the faded carpet, fastest once they reach the hallway from the dining hall to the playroom. Sometimes a child would take a handful of the shorter woman's skirt to hold her leg and she would let them with the edge of her left hand on their shoulders. In a mess, they would lean into her and she would have hands in their hair while they mumbled taiga. When they left, she finished writing her shift form to attach to her monthly report.

Why is it? Why are you leaving early?

I'm leaving normally actually. Anyway you know why.

We all know Taiga.

It was true. We all know why she takes this night normally. We all know why she heads to the taxi depot with the corner store that sells stronger imported detergent. We know why she even has a shave with beauty products from the store in town. It was for him.

Beyond the corridor a staffer would shove her words into the air. Light words that thunder down the corridor.

Yeah I know why my girl is leaving early tonight. So she can make babies with that boyfriend of hers. Hey at least she's getting some.

The words were flung out in a loudness and rashness that the late workers from this prefecture often do. Yet for all its coarseness you can hear a grin in those words. In fact it ends with a barking laugh.

Taiga is tired enough to just call it a day and say goodbye with a smile. hard to even be annoyed when what the staffer said was true. hard to feel annoyed when she was waiting for him.

she would head to the exit and the shifts manager would call out for her. It would be the taller women she stood at the files with. The manager seemed softened by the years of work, smile lines would snake from the eyes and her hair would be cut short and dyed black to hide the grey. Her face is depleted to a tired smile as she would talk to taiga.

We get northerners and out of towners coming with the spring. Something about spring makes people want to adopt. We need you here 9 tomorrow. I know at least three of these kids are going to be adopted tomorrow. Is that okay?

Unlike taiga's co workers she said it quietly, her body leaning over the files and her voice would be smooth and close to the ground.

I'll come in at 8 boss.

Thanks taiga.

She left the building by 6 and crossed two blocks to get to the corner store. The store owner would lift the old eyes from his paper to her. In shallow beams, dirty light crosses the distance from her and the detergent on the third aisle. Knowing her nature the shop keeper would put in mould cleaner and she would hand him her card.

By this time the city would be wintered into the dry whiteness that stabbed her lungs. Already the taxi depot had the largest queue and she let herself become diminished bones freezing in a misery. But as total and as merciless as the snow falling, she would get home. Even if she became pieces of herself wrapped around the winter cold.

She showered than tidied the various messes that come with living. Then she cleans more of the living room. But she cleans while talking to something subtle inside of her. An awareness of him, of those small things he wants. She finishes with a frown, then would start boiling water and take two cups out, then does her hair just to wait for him. You could love her for that.

He arrives with the night at seven. With dinner tucked under his arm, cooked at where he works. They give each other a kiss and he heads to the kitchen. She enjoys the sight of him from her seat, while he plates the food. It took seven minutes but he found her shopping bag.

Taiga what is this?

Oh it's just something I picked up on the way here.

You're a lifesaver! My favourite mould cleaner as well. You're in my good books now.

It's nothing.

But she's lying. Him, his mould cleaner, his hands. It's everything.


End file.
